Kiku's Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by silver-lucario
Summary: Kiku the tailor shop owner is tired of seeing his beloved being with others, "I have finally finished my work If you are not going to come to me Then I'll come meet you." unsuported UsJap,UsChi,UsUkUsLith if you want to look at it like that.


A/n: I do not own Hetalia or the song The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, both belong to their respective owners and not me. Also human names used, inspired by the song I may do other Vocaloid songs depending on how this is received. I added Hungary at the last minute to lengthen it science I think this is extremely short. Thanks to Yanagiyukina for the bata.

Cast

Tailor shop owner –Kiku Honda

Red kimono woman –Wang Yao

Green sash girl –Arthur Kirkland

Yellow hairpin girl –Toris

Man –Alfred F. Jones

Woman –Elizabeta

_~*~Kaishi~*~_

"Now let's start out work shall we?"

On the corner of Enbizaka is a little tailor shop owned by a young man with great skill. He was the talk of the entire neighborhood due to his craft and beauty. However all that was ever on his mind was his lovely person's unfaithful attitude towards him. His person was a handsome and tall man with hair like the sun and eyes bluer than the sky.

"Even though he has someone like me he never comes home." Kiku sighed as he picked up the scissors his late mother used to use and began to sharpen them before he started his work. "The more you sharpen it the better it cuts." That is what she always said to him.

~*~Jikan sukippu~*~

Kiku took a walk into the neighborhood one day finding it as calm and peaceful as it always was, such a simple life. After walking onto the main street he saw his person standing outside in the open leaving Kiku to wonder who the man next to him was. The shorter man with black hair tied back in a ponytail wore a beautiful red kimono that suited him well.

'Why are you so friendly with that man?' he thought to himself. Not being able to stand the sight of his loved one with another he turned and fled that place without raising suspension, keeping his head down so that no one would see the tears.

But he had to concentrate on his work and not let his emotions get the better of him. Carrying his scissors in his hand he wiped his eyes of the stray tears and began to tailor the kimono in front of him.

~*~Jikan sukippu~*~

Today the neighborhood feels uneasy today as the men and their sons talk out of the hearing range of their wives and the wives and their daughter's gossip over the news. Curious he walks up to one of his close friends and loyal customers.

"What is going on?" she turned away from other women to face him with her long brown hair and simple kimono with a flower in her hair. "Oh Kiku it's horrible someone has committed a crime." "A crime, what was done?" she leaned in to whisper even though it was obvious the whole neighborhood knew "Last night a man was killed." Kiku simply shook his head disappointed and sighed. "Such a despicable crime."

He bid his farewell to her and continued walking only to come close to the edge of town. Glancing around him he saw his person standing on the bridge. 'Who is that man with you?' His person looked depressed while the other man comforted him. This man was also shorter with beautiful sandy blond hair but wore a plain white kimono with an elegant green sash around his waist that cost more than Kiku's shop.

"Ah, so that's the kind of person you like."

But he had to concentrate on his work, carrying his scissors in his hand. Forgetting about his red and swollen eyes he began to diligently work on fixing the sash.

~*~Jikan sukippu~*~

The neighborhood is getting more restless, he noticed as he walked again down the main street. Managing to find his friend to ask what all the commotion was about. "Another crime was committed and another man has been killed."

Another crime had occurred and it saddens Kiku to know that the authorities had not cached the perpetrator yet. Making his way towards the shops he saw his person again, this time he was walking out of a hairpin shop smiling with a younger man with short brown hair who looked too young to Kiku. It appeared that his person had bought a yellow hairpin for the grateful boy.

"Really you are indiscriminate."

But he had to concentrate on his work, carrying his scissors in his hand. Looking down at the scissors in his had he thought 'Were my scissors always this color?'

_ ~I have finally finished my work~  
~If you are not going to come to me~  
~Then I'll come meet you~_

He threw own the clothing that he had been working on for the past few days and straightened the hairpin in his hair. The red kimono, green sash and yellow hairpin.

_ ~Scissors are made from two blades~  
~They carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another.~  
~Just like a married couple who gets along well~  
~That's what my mother used to say~_

He walked down the dark and currently dead main street towards his person's house

_ ~I've become the type of man you like~  
~Tell me how is it?~  
_  
He opened the doors of his lovely person house and stared down at the man sitting on the floor who stared back at him in shock, blue eyes wide with fear as Kiku pulled out his scissors and grinned at his lovely person.

_ ~Aren't I beautiful? ~_

~*~Jikan sukippu~*~

Today the neighborhood was chaotic and people were rampaging the streets out of fear. Kiku had already talked to his friend and learned that another man had been killed making a total of four deaths.

He didn't see his person that day. Remembering yesterday how the two of them had run into each other at the market and his person grinned and said "Hello it's nice to meet you." It saddened Kiku as to how he could act so awful towards him acting as though it had been the first time they had meet.

But he had to concentrate on his work, carrying his scissors in his hand. Looking down at the scissors in his had noticing how they were now so red that it looked as though they had been that way science they were made, "The more you sharpen them the better it cuts.

~*~Saigo Ni~*~

So tell me what you think of my first Hetalia fic and reviews are greatly appreciated as they help me and they are nice to look at.

Song used is The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka by Megurine Luka


End file.
